Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos
by NariHo
Summary: Un incidente cambiará sus vidas inesperadamente. [Universo alterno] Actualizado: ¡Cap. 3, arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore y compañía. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**.**

**.**

Una de las puertas del despacho se abrió dejando entrar la figura de la Decana de Medicina, Lisa Cuddy, quien al saberse fuera de los vista de sus empleados, dejó aflorar en su rostro una expresión de fastidio y cansancio. Su madre tuvo la genial idea de visitarla en un día realmente complicado, en pocos minutos llegaría el inspector y debía mantener todo en orden y vigilar a House. Como en otras ocasiones, su puesto de trabajo peligraba gracias a ese cretino. Pero presentía que esta vez conseguiría controlarlo, siempre podía. En cuanto vio a Arlene Cuddy, intentó ser amable y asertiva ante cada incisivo y malintencionado comentario de ella. Sin embargo, consiguió rebalsar su límite. Sucedía siempre que discutía sobre la crianza de su Rachel o la forma en que manejaba su vida; e incluso su vestimenta. Ciertamente, no recordaba la última vez que ambas conversaron sin discusiones.

En cuanto tomó su lugar detrás su escritorio, hizo unas llamadas para monitorear el avance de la inspección y el comportamiento de House. Aparentemente todo marchaba sin complicaciones. Lejos de que las noticias la tranquilizaran, pensó que sería mejor echar un vistazo a cada asunto ella misma. No confiaba en nadie, y menos en su mejor médico, no, sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería y de un golpe de su bastón ingresaría a solicitar su permiso (sin un atisbo de amabilidad) para ejecutar alguna disparatada idea que salvaría la vida su paciente de turno. Años de trabajo al lado de House hicieron predecible, hasta cierto punto, cada uno de sus movimientos en el Princeton-Plainsboro. Aunque, debía admitir en los últimos años contenerlo se había tornado más sencillo, gracias a los consejos de su madre y a…

La última vez que vio a Arlene fue en la estación de enfermeras. Luego de que insinuara que su atuendo parecía el de una prostituta barata, la invitó a su despacho para que nadie oyera las "dulces" palabras de su progenitora. Si iba a humillarla, prefería que fuera en privado. Y recordó haberla visto caminar detrás de ella, pero nunca llegó. ¿Qué le sucedería? No quería verla ahora, lo admitía, pero, aunque le resultara difícil, debía hacer lo posible por llevarse bien con ella. Era su madre, por Dios…

Sin perder un segundo más, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su despacho, buscarla a buscarla. Tomó la manija de la puerta entre sus manos, pero se detuvo mirando a través del cristal una curiosa imagen: su madre y Blythe House ¿se encontraban juntas a escasos metros de su oficina? Conversaban animadas, Dios sabe de qué… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí la madre de House, buscándolo? Sí, no halló otro motivo. Y de seguro no lo encontró en ningún lado –el muy cretino era experto en huir de su madre, y a veces lo envidiaba por ello-, así que decidió irse. ¿De qué estarían hablando ese par?... Un momento, están… ¿están sonriendo? Sí, estaban disfrutando de su conversación, ¡¿alguien disfrutaba de la compañía de su madre?! De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, creyó que Arlene estaría hablando de ella, ¿porqué no?, le encantaba ridiculizarla frente a otras personas, y no dudaba que lo haría en su ausencia también. No lo permitiría. Impregnó firmeza en su mirada y salió de su despacho.

En cuanto puso un pie afuera, tropezó con algo (no se enteró nunca con qué) y cayó al suelo. Sintió que se golpeó la cabeza con algo, estaba segura, pero no sabía cómo ni porqué y de pronto tuvo conciencia de que estaba acostaba.

Se vio en el pulcro suelo de la recepción, y pudo oír la preocupada voz de una de las enfermeras:

—¡Señora House! ¿Qué le pasó?

¿Señora House? ¿Será que algo malo sucedió le sucedió a Blythe House?, se preguntó de inmediato Cuddy y abrió los ojos incorporándose. Se encontró con Arlene arrodillada a su lado observándola detenidamente.

—¿Estás bien, hija?

La decana pestañeo un par de veces y, lentamente, se puso en pie.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Solo tropecé. Fue… mi culpa.

—Ya lo creo, esos zapatos son demasiado altos para una mujer decente —replicó la mayor en tono ácido.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —intervino la madre de House quien se acercó a su lado inmediatamente después. No perdió detalle de su rostro—. Creo que te desmayaste.

—No, tropecé. Fue un accidente, estoy bien —insistió la médica. No comprendía porqué las mujeres se preocupaban tanto por un asunto insignificante.

—Será mejor que tomes asiento mientras te recuperas —agregó Arlene. Solicitó ayuda a una enfermera y, aunque la administradora se rehusó por considerar la ayuda una exceso, la trasladaron al amplio mueble de su despacho.

La madre de House salió del despacho alegando que había olvidado su bolso en la recepción.

—¿Está bien, doctora? —preguntó la enfermera un rato después.

—Sí, bien —respondió Cuddy con una sonrisa, para aliviar las miradas de preocupación.

—Me alegro —replicó su madre.

Cuddy se la quedó viendo y suspiró. Se recostó suavemente en el asiento.

.

.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba detrás de escritorio. Su madre se cruzó de brazos y le brindó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Creo que tendrías que ir a casa y recostarte un rato —sugirió mientras tomaba lugar frente a su hija—. Con esa ropa tan ajustada, me sorprende que sigas respirando, querida.

Cuddy rodó los ojos. Era demasiada maravilla que su madre se preocupara por ella sin proferir comentarios desagradables.

—No es para tanto, no me pasó nada.

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta cortó el dialogo familiar. House y su madre habían ingresado. Genial, como si no hubiese tenido suficientes problemas hoy.

El rostro serio de su médico no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó House.

—Mi hija se desmayó.

—¡No me desmayó, mamá! —exclamó la mujer.

—Igualmente, debes tomártelo más en serio —acotó Blythe.

—Mi madre tiene razón —comentó el médico suavemente—. Necesitas examinarte.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan condescendiente, House?

—Yo soy un caballero —a lo que Cuddy le brindó una mirada de incredulidad—. Bueno, no siempre pero lo soy. Además, no es usual que la Decana de Medicina se desmaye en medio de recepción.

El médico se acercó al escritorio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, analizando cada expresión suya.

—No me desmayé, solo fue un accidente, tropecé… o me resbalé con algo, no sé.

—Era de esperarse con esos zapatos… —comentó House—. Parecen de prostituta y el piso está resbaloso hoy.

«Genial. House parece más hijo de mi madre que yo», pensó.

—¿Y quién te preguntó? —dijo Cuddy de mal humor ante tanta insistencia por algo tan insignificante—. Pueden dejarme trabajar, tengo mucho que hacer —regresó a sus papeles.

Las mujeres mayores se despidieron de los médicos, insistiéndole a ella en que se cuidase y no trabajara en exceso.

Cuddy resopló y continuó revisando la pila de documentos que se erguía sobre su escritorio. Hasta que se percató de que aún se encontraba acompañaba.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más, House? —preguntó casi ingenuamente.

Él la miró raro. Tomó asiento frente a ella sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas "House" frente a nuestras madres?, ¿y por qué lo haces ahora que estamos solos?

—¿Qué… qué dices? —la mujer le miró sorprendida—. ¿Estás drogado o ebrio? Te llamo House desde que entraste a trabajar en mi hospital, idiota —afirmó realmente confundida.

—Lisa, me estás preocupando —House se puso en pie, se acercó a ella ayudado de su bastón y le puso una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Luego tomó su muñeca entre sus manos y midió su ritmo cardíaco.

Ella se puso en pie, alejándose del contacto, comenzando a sentir miedo.

—Tú me estás preocupando —comentó—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí?... ¿Me llamaste "Lisa"? ¿Por qué te sorprende que te llame por tu apellido frente a nuestras madres? No eres amable con nadie a menos que necesites algo. Y nunca nos hemos llamado de otra forma a solas y frente a otras personas —trató de aclarar.

House se puso en alerta, pero trató de no hablar con sarcasmo, sino serio, calmado.

—Eso era antes, ahora nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

Cuddy lo miró unos segundos sin expresión en su rostro. Aunque entendía las palabras, para ella no tenían sentido.

—¿Por qué íbamos a llamarnos así? —preguntó.

House se acercó a ella, invadió su espacio personal y levantó las manos.

—¿Será porque estamos casados? —respondió impregnando,sin poder evitarlo, su típico tono sarcástico, como si fuera una obviedad.

_Continuará…_

**.**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**.**

**Notas finales: ¡**Hola a todos!, acá me tienen con otra historia. Está situada en ninguna temporada, aunque conserva algunos detalles de la octava. Y es un universo alterno, además.

Este capítulo no dice mucho pero en los siguiente develaré mis planes para esta pareja. Y bueno, quiero aclarar dos puntos con respecto a este fic. Primero: me inspiré en la historia "Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria" de Randuril, que pertenece a otro fandom; lo mío no es una copia, yo solo tomé alevosamente el argumento principal y lo adapté a House, M. D. Y lo aclaro porque no quiero que me acusen de plagio.

Segundo: el título "Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos" es el nombre de una película protagonizada por Jim Carrey, nombre que me pareció calza en esta historia pero no tiene nada que ver con lo visto en dicho filme.

En fin, gracias por pasarse a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore y compañía. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**.**

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Porque estamos casados._

Lo había dicho con una naturalidad exasperante y la frase hizo eco en la cabeza de la mujer como si se hubiera quedado hueca.

Se quedaron un momento en completo silencio mirándose a los ojos. Cuddy estaba totalmente inmóvil ante esa revelación. No podía hablar. Hasta que se dio cuenta de todo.

—¡Hm! Eso es mentira —sentenció categórica con una mano en su cintura.

—¿Qué? —era lo último que House esperaba oír—. Cómo… ¿cómo que es mentira?

—No puedo creer que te confabularas con Wilson para hacerme esta broma, ¿de verdad te hace gracia? —siguió Cuddy con enfado—. ¿Tanto rencor tienes todavía porque compré una nueva casa?

—¿Eh? —House pestañeó—. ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Tú no has comprado una nueva casa? ¡tú sigues viviendo en la misma!

—¡Claro que compré una! —exclamó—. Y planeo mudarme con Lucas aunque te moleste, House. ¡Acéptalo!

—Ah… hablas de la casa que compraste cuando estabas con el pequeño detective, eh —replicó House con tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?... Ya entiendo, ¿sigues enfadada por lo de Stacy, no? Te lo expliqué varias veces, de verdad, Lisa, si no pones algo de tu parte las cosas no van a funcionar. ¿Sabes? No siempre _yo_ tengo la culpa de todo, aunque te guste pensarlo.

—¿Stacy? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—¿Entonces es por lo de mi madre? Ya te he dicho que no hagas caso a lo que dice, nosotros decidiremos las cosas porque es nuestro problema. No te tomes todo tan en serio —House se encogió de hombros—. Además, recuerda que… —la miró a los ojos, serio— estamos juntos en esto. A mí no me importa que…

—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices —lo interrumpió Cuddy categórica—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso que dices con esta broma tonta sobre que estamos casados? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Apostaste con Wilson a que conseguirías fastidiarme? Pues no te ha funcionado.

House la miró atentamente y se acercó hasta tomarla de los hombros.

—Esto no es una broma, Lisa.

La mujer se quedó mirando de nuevo profundamente a los ojos azules que la observaban. Quiso alejarse, pero no encontró las fuerzas, se quedó allí de pie mientras pasaban los segundos.

Esperaba que el nefrólogo agregará algún comentario ofensivo para burlarse de ella por engañarla. Pero no sucedió. Por un momento, vio en sus ojos la firmeza de quien dice la verdad. Y sintió miedo, porque nunca lo había visto así.

—House… —se aclaró la garganta—. House, ¿qué dices?

—Siéntate un momento en el sillón. No te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Estoy bien! —las fuerzas volvieron a ella junto con su carácter y se alejó algunos pasos—. Mejor explícame esto. A ver, explícame cómo cuando salí esta tarde de mi oficina era soltera y al volver a ella ¡resulta que estoy casada contigo!

—Esto no se ve nada bien —murmuró House para sí, luego la miró—. Lisa, escúchame bien, estamos casados hace dos años. Tre-s a-ños —separó bien las palabras y elevó un poco la voz por si ella tenía problemas de oído—. ¿Recuerdas como contar, verdad?

_Tres años. Tres años. Tres años. Tres años. Tres años. Tres años._

«¡No es posible!»

—¿Por quién me tomas? —espetó Cuddy—. Eso no puede ser, hace tres años éramos solo jefa y empleado. ¡Es más! Ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien.

House se dio una palmada en la frente como si ella fuera un caso perdido.

—Vaya tonta, nosotros hace cinco años éramos novios. ¿Tampoco sabes llevar las cuentas?

—¡Imbécil! ¿quién te crees que eres para insultarme así? ¡El tonto eres tú! —replicó ella—. Parece que has olvidado en qué año estamos, House.

—Claro que no —asintió Ranma—. Estamos en el año 2014.

Cuddy se quedó sin aire.

—Mentira —murmuró—. Estamos en el 2009 y voy a…

—Cumpliste 43 años hace un tiempo —explicó House con paciencia atípica en él—. Lisa, no me digas… no me digas que no lo recuerdas.

La doctora retrocedió hasta que sus piernas tocaron el sofá y se dejó caer sentada ahí. Después se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a reír con ganas.

House la observó un momento suspirando y luego se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Lisa…

—Jajajaja… ¿te das cuenta, House? —dijo secándose las lágrimas de risa—. Si yo tengo 43 quiere decir jajajajajajaja que tu… —le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Pasé de los 50 años.

—Pero es que no lo… —a medida que hablaba lo observó cada vez más atentamente. Su barba de tres días a medio afeitar lucía canosa, sus cabellos eran largos, debatiéndose entre el castaño y el gris, las arrugas más acentuadas en su frente y comisuras de sus ojos. Ella no lo recordaba así, cuando salió de su oficina luego de reprenderlo, su aspecto era el mismo de cuando abandonó Mayfield: cabellos muy cortos y facciones algo marcadas. Y eso había sido dos días atrás… ¿cierto? La sonrisa fue muriendo en sus labios—. Sí lo pareces —confesó derrotada.

—Te lo dije.

—Será mejor que me expliques todo cuanto antes —exigió Cuddy.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? —House la observó pensativo.

—¡Recuerdo perfectamente! Es el año 2009, algunos meses atrás abandonaste Mayfield y regresaste a trabajar a Princeton. Y hace un par de días peleamos porque querías poner en coma a una paciente y… dejémoslo así. Recuerdo todo. No sé qué está pasando aquí.

—O sea que tienes amnesia —reflexionó House. No había reparado en analizar el estado de su jefa, hasta ahora—. Pero no has olvidado completamente, tan solo una parte de tu vida, ¿qué causa pérdida parcial memoria?

—No entiendo nada, nada —habló Cuddy como para sí misma, sin hacer caso al nefrólogo—. ¡Ya sé! Esto es una alucinación, ¡no! una pesadilla. Ahora mismo voy a despertar en mi cama —decía mientras se pellizcaba las mejillas— y me reiré de esto…

—No queda ninguna otra posibilidad —sentenció House después—. Te golpeaste la cabeza y perdiste la memoria.

—¡Por favor! Eso solo pasa en esas estúpidas series de televisión que sueles ver.

—Pero… mira el lado bueno —comentó el hombre después—, al menos no te olvidaste de mí.

Cuddy hizo una mueca, «el mismo idiota engreído insufrible de siempre», pensó.

Tuvo una sensación extraña de pronto, como si eso fuera algo cotidiano, algo repetido ya varias veces donde siempre House estaba de pie cerca de ella y sus ojos azules la observaban atentamente, iluminados, hablándole sin palabras. Tuvo una imagen mental donde era de día y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara, produciéndole un extraño brillo a su cabello. ¿Era un déjà vu?

—Egocéntrico —dijo, apartándose un poco—. ¿Qué hay de lo demás? ¿Qué… qué cosas pasaron y yo no recuerdo? Lucas… Lucas me invitó a cenar hoy y… ¡Qué clase de pesadilla es esta!

—Lamento que extrañes tanto la relación con tu exnovio y creas que es una pesadilla estar casada conmigo pero es la realidad —comentó él con gesto enfadado mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¡No, no! —Cuddy lo siguió y le agarró la camiseta—. No me dejes. Ni se te ocurra irte, tienes que ayudarme, House.

Lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía ser que se hubiera casado con House (¡que llevara tres años de matrimonio!) y no se acordara de nada. ¡Y su hija! ¿qué sería de ella?

—Rachel… ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija? ¡Dime!

Él, todavía resentido, se limitó a mirarla de soslayo.

—Tranquila, ella está bien —respondió en tono serio—. Si quieres saber cómo está, revisa la habitación y observa las fotos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al verlo llegar a la salida, sin intención evidente de ayudarla con su debate interno.

—Tengo un caso que resolver con mi equipo. Ve a casa y descansa. Lo más probable es que el estrés del trabajo te haya afectado—murmuró antes de azotar la puerta.

De pronto Lisa Cuddy se encontró sola y sin saber qué hacer. Miró con atención su oficina, su escritorio, el librero, los pequeños adornos y fotos repartidos aquí y allá y sintió que ella sobraba ahí.

Se acercó a los portaretrato de su escritorio. Casualmente, el primero que vio contenía la imagen de ella abrazando a ¡su hija de seis años! sobre el sofá de su «nueva casa. Su niña había crecido y tenía el cabello largo castaño. Se dio cuenta de que ambas parecían verdaderamente felices. Miró sus ojos y los de ella brillando y sus sonrisas de alegría, sintió el calor de su mano apoyada en su propio rostro. ¡Cómo es posible que no recordara todos esos años junto su hija!

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando su mirada se topó con una foto en que una pequeña Rachel abrazaba a House, ambos sentados en el alfombrado piso del cuarto de juegos de la niña. El hombre no correspondía al abrazo, pero tampoco hacía nada por evitarlo. Le sorprendió verlo tan dócil, aun más porque la foto parecía haber sido tomada sin que ellos se diesen cuenta.

No quería quedarse ahí dentro pero tampoco se decidía a salir. Volvió a dar vueltas por el cuarto sin poder mantenerse tranquila. Miró la falda y la blusa que tenía puestas y las tocó apenas con la punta de los dedos. Estaba segura, completamente segura, que esa no era la ropa que traía puesta cuando salió de casa para ir a trabajar.

«No puede ser cierto… No puede ser».

No quiso esperar un minuto más para hacer una visita a su casa, tal vez así pueda recordar algo. Tomó sus cosas y salió del hospital.

**.**

**.**

Ingresó a su oficina, como de costumbre, aunque no fuera un día cualquiera, y se sentó a la cabecera del amplio escritorio, el cual estaba plagado de papeles libros, y Foreman, Taub y Park tenían, cada quien, una taza de café humeante.

—Adolescente de 15 años —indicó Foreman—. Fue ingresada en emergencia por problemas cardíacos y…

Pero la mente del nefrólogo se encontraba en otra parte, analizando, sin cesar, lo ocurrido en la oficina de la Decana de Medicina. De su esposa.

—… Lo mejor sería hacer una resonancia para descartar un trauma y luego revisar su departamento en busca de algún indicio que explique sus síntomas —sugirió Park. Foreman y Taub se mostraron de acuerdo.

El silencio se apoderó del recinto, todos miraban a House, esperando algún comentario sarcástico acerca de sus ideas. Y, finalmente, les ordenara ejecutar los exámenes.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—¿Qué te pasa, House?... ¡House! —le llamó el miembro más antiguo del equipo de diagnóstico. El aludido abandonó sus cavilaciones y miró sorprendido a todos los miembros del grupo.

—Ah… Hagan lo dice Park y luego me llaman si ocurre algo importante —se puso en pie y cojeo hasta la salida.

— ¿Es todo? House, este caso es importante…

—Por eso dije que me llamaran si ocurría algo importante —respondió sin detenerse y luego desapareció.

**.**

**.**

La puerta de la oficina del doctor Wilson, se abrió dejando ingresar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué dirías si Lisa hubiese perdido parcialmente la memoria?

El médico dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró al recién llegado.

—Uhm… Que has estado viendo demasiado tiempo Hospital General, House —luego continuó firmando sus documentos.

—Pues no —continuó, mientras se acomodaba frente al oncólogo—. Es verdad, ella cree que estamos en el año 2008, que es novia de Lucas y, lo peor, no recuerda que está casada conmigo.

Wilson lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego rió y meneó la cabeza, sin creer en las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Debes estar realmente aburrido para venir a gastarme una broma tan mala.

—Eso comprueba que no es broma. Si fuese una de las mías, la gaveta de tu escritorio estaría en el suelo o algo por el estilo.

Wilson se quedó quieto viéndolo. Tenía razón. House lucía el ceño fruncido, serio, algo poco usual en él.

—Eh… ¿Qué le pasó a Cuddy?

**.**

**.**

Giró la manija de la puerta de su casa, esa que ella recordaba haber comprado hace un par de meses atrás, para iniciar una vida junto a Lucas… al menos eso recordaba. Al ingresar, se estremeció, el interior estaba decorado como recordaba haberlo hecho luego de adquirida, se sintió aún más confundida. Sus ojos observaron cada rincón, escrutando detalles del espacio: adornos, muebles, aroma.

Fue precisamente en los adornos que se detuvo un momento, encontró muchas fotos de los tres. En casi todas aparecía él, sonriente a veces, distraído y serio en otras; mientras ella y su hija lucían felices en cada imagen. Las observó largo rato, sin poder creer que aquello hubiese ocurrido. ¡Rayos, no recordaba nada! ¡Nada!

_Rachel._

Se dirigió a la habitación de la niña a paso rápido, quería tocarla verla y hablar con ella. Aunque sentía miedo, porque no recordaba nada de ella, la última vez que la vio iba a cumplir un año, dios… Y allí estaba. El cuarto era color rosa pastel, con algunas figuras de dibujos que no conocía. Un escritorio, un guardarropa y, empotrado en una de las paredes, una pequeña cama donde dormía plácidamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos recorrían las suaves y sonrosadas mejillas de Rachel, sin poder creerse aún que tuviese seis años. Había crecido mucho. Quería despertarla, decirle lo mucho que lamentaba no recordar los años que vivieron juntas y abrazarla. Pero convino en que sería mejor hacerlo mañana, no tenía valor suficiente ahora. No lo tenía.

Su próxima visita sería su habitación. Y esto no la alteró menos.

Afortunadamente, su espacio personal no presentaba cambios notables, seguía como cuando lo dejó esa mañana. La decoración, los muebles, los adornos (también había fotos, aunque solo de ellos dos) y la cama eran los mismos. Revisó el guardarropa y, como imaginaba, encontró ropa masculina que por la talla era evidente que pertenecía a House. Tenía un montón de preguntas para hacerle a él pero todas le parecían demasiado directas y hasta de mal gusto.

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, se tiró del cabello con angustia. «No es cierto. No es cierto». Respiró profundamente. «Sí es cierto… ¿verdad?». De repente tuvo una idea y se levantó con presteza.

¡Un almanaque! Había uno en todo los cuartos. Lo encontró en una mesita baja que había cerca de la ventana, era de forma triangular con un lado como base para apoyarse y los meses se presentaban en diferentes tarjetas de cartón que se pasaban por una espiral como las hojas de un cuaderno. Estaba abierto en el mes correspondiente. Cuddy lo levantó y lo miró de cerca. Febrero, perfecto. Movió la vista buscando el año y ya no le pareció tan perfecto.

«Esto es un sueño. Tiene que serlo».

Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por el cuarto de nuevo.

«Es un sueño. No puede ser real, ¿no? Estas cosas no pasan… ¿cierto?».

**.**

**.**

House volvió horas más tarde, ya había anochecido. Al entrar al cuarto encontró a Cuddy dormida hecha un ovillo en uno de los lados de la cama. La observó un momento dejando su bastón en la cabecera del lecho.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se abrazaba a sí misma como si quisiera protegerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El hombre la arropó cuidadosamente, se quitó el saco y se preparó para dormir.

_Continuará…_

.

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

.

**Notas finales: **Hola, acá me tiene con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que me entretiene como no tienen idea.

Se habrán dado cuenta que esta es mi versión de la historia de House y Cuddy si no hubiesen terminado su relación. Así: él nunca estrelló su auto contra la casa de Cuddy, ergo, no fue a la cárcel ni conoció a Adams. Park conoce a House en Princeton, y éste la contrata en reemplazo de Masters. Luego Chase, al sentir que su carrera profesional no progresaba, decidió aceptar un puesto como jefe de departamento en otro hospital. Finalmente, y creo esto es lo más notorio, a Wilson no se le detectó cáncer.

Me gustaron estos detalles, aunque no concuerden con la historia original. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusta? ¿No les gusta? Acepto críticas de todo tipo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore y compañía. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos**

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuddy se despertó de a poco, sintiendo la suavidad y comodidad del colchón bajo su espalda. Antes de abrir los ojos sintió, además, dos cosas: en primer lugar mucho calor y, luego, un peso casi encima de ella, que le resultaba raro y conocido al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y pestañeó para aclarar la visión, se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación y después quiso acomodar el cuerpo, pero cuando no pudo miró hacia abajo. Vio el cabello castaño canoso y revuelto de House, que tenía la cabeza apoyada casi encima de sus pechos y un brazo alrededor de su cintura y dormía con total tranquilidad olvidado del mundo.

En la cabeza de Lisa no hubo ningún pensamiento mediador, el cerebro dio la orden al músculo y el brazo de la mujer se posicionó sobre el hombro del ingenuo durmiente, empujándolo hasta caer de la cama al mismo tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡House!

El nefrólogo cayó al suelo desorientado, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de abrir los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido y no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Se escuchó de pronto un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Doctora Cuddy, ya llegué. Iré a alistar a Rachel para la escuela —anunció Marina, la niñera, desde el otro lado con gentileza.

House miró finalmente a su esposa, sentada en la cama, respirando agitada con una mano en el pecho.

—Sí… —respondió.

—Bien. El desayuno estará listo en un momento —agregó la empleada y se alejó rumbo a la habitación de la niña.

—Buenos días para ti también —dijo House con sarcasmo mirando a su esposa.

Ella miró de nuevo alrededor y no pudo más que convencerse de que lo del día anterior no había sido un sueño, ni una pesadilla, o que por lo menos si lo era no había terminado aún.

—Todo es culpa tuya —acusó al hombre apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¿Mía? —dijo él distraído mientras hacía lo posible por ponerse en pie.

—Estabas… —no pudo evitar perturbarse mientras lo recordaba—. ¿Por qué estabas encima de mí? ¿Y qué hacías durmiendo aquí de todas maneras?

—¡Es mi habitación! ¿Dónde más iba a…? —se detuvo mirándola atentamente—. ¡Oh no! No recordaste nada, ¿cierto?

Cuddy tragó saliva y se quedó callada.

—De verdad pensé que con un poco de descanso ibas a mejorar —siguió diciendo House viendo que ella no hablaba. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y se quitó la camiseta—. Pensé que te habías golpeado la cabeza y sería algo momentáneo, pero…

—¡Yo no me golpeé la cabeza! —la decana encontró su voz—. Eso lo recuerdo perfectamente. Además, ¿por qué te quedaste a dormir aquí?

—¿Cuántas veces lo voy a tener que repetir? Esta. Es. Mi. Habitación. ¡Estamos casados!

—Pero yo no lo recuerdo, House —se empecinó la mujer.

La miró un momento y después hizo una mueca.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues tú tomaste mi lado de la cama y yo no me estoy quejando, doctora Cuddy —dijo en tono burlón.

Ella miró incrédula el lugar en donde permanecía sentada y repentinamente se sintió cansada y se le fueron las ganas de pelear. De acuerdo, aceptaría esto el tiempo que durara, hasta que despertara en su habitación y descubriera que era uno de esos sueños raros producto de una cena demasiado pesada. O, finalmente, resultaría que estaba más loca que House cuando alucinaba con Amber y la internarían en un manicomio también. Ya podía imaginarse los rumores que se desatarían en Princeton-Plainsboro.

Suspiró.

—Debí quedarme dormida ayer —dijo—. Dijiste que tenías un caso que resolver con tu equipo y tardaste horas, ¿qué pasó?

House la miró con cansancio.

—Ya sabes, tuve que realizar exámenes y procedimientos descabellados—explicó—, que nos llevaron a errar diagnósticos. Finalmente, un acontecimiento fantástico hizo que tuviera una epifanía… bah, rutina. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho en este tiempo —anunció.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, hasta que Cuddy dijo tímidamente:

—Prefiero no saber las locuras que has hecho en mi ausencia hoy —respondió fatigada—. Por cierto, no quiero que lo sepan.

—¿Eh?

—No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mi… —dudó un momento sin saber cómo llamarlo— «confusión».

—De que tienes amnesia selectiva —la ayudó House sin tapujos.

«Que es amnesia selectiva aún está por verse», pensó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos.

—Como quieras llamarle —concedió—. No quiero que tu equipo lo sepa y estén encima de mí haciéndome exámenes como si fuera un conejillo de indias, o que…

—Es una pena, pero ayer discutimos el caso de una sexy cuarentona casada, adicta al trabajo, con una hija, que de pronto no recuerda los últimos años de su vida.

House se dio la vuelta y buscó algo en los cajones empotrados en la pared, sacó un pantalón y una camisa celeste, que se empezó a poner despacio, aunque no se la abrochó.

—¿Les dijiste que era yo?

—No, les di un nombre falso. Los muy idiotas me creyeron, porque, afortunadamente para ti, hay muchas mujeres con esas características en este mundo.

—Bueno… no importa… No quiero que se me acerquen. Yo… —Cuddy no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él se había quedado ahí de pie, con los brazos en jarras, pensativo, mirando hacia arriba, y ella solo observó cómo se le marcaban los músculos del abdomen (que, no se lo creía, había adquirido con mucho ejercicio), la fuerza que mostraban sus brazos.

«¡Basta,Cuddy!», se reprendió mentalmente.

—Así que tendremos un secreto nosotros dos —comentó House despacio, sonriendo con malicia—. Bien, me parece bien. Más motivos para que me desees.

—No… yo… —Cuddy miró hacia otro lado— yo voy a buscar respuestas, voy a encontrar el modo de… resolver todo esto… sea lo que sea.

House la observaba mientras hablaba, hasta que el grito de la mujer lo sorprendió.

—¡¿Quieres ponerte la ropa de una vez?! —exclamó agobiada.

—Ya, ya, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te excitaste?

—¡Solo hazlo y cierra la boca!

—Tú y tu maldito humor matutino —masculló el hombre abrochándose la camisa. Luego caminó cojeando hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, y comentó, mientras se colocaba los pantalones—. Deberías ser un poco más amable, soy el único que sabe tu secreto y vas a necesitarme para resolver este enigma.

Cuddy supo que eso era cierto y estaba abriendo la boca para tratar de disculparse, pero igualmente House la interrumpió.

—Ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender: la comida —dijo con una mano en su estómago—. Nos vemos en el comedor —avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Son las siete —dijo mirando el reloj en su mesa de noche—. No tengo tiempo, llegaré tarde a la oficina.

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró a mirarla.

—Al parecer hoy llegarás tarde, cariño —le guiñó un ojos y luego abandonó la habitación.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, creo que puedo hacerlo solo por hoy. Pero antes, debo desayunar —comentó después para sí misma.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo, que sabía que estaría horriblemente despeinado, y apartó los cobertores, descubriendo que seguía completamente vestida. Bueno, al menos ese pervertido no había intentado quitarle la ropa, aunque si era su marido… prefería no seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Se levantó rápidamente, pero debió ser demasiado rápido porque perdió el equilibrio y apoyó una mano en la cama para estabilizarse. Se sentía un poco mareada y su estómago emitió un sonoro gruñido de protesta.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —casi lloriqueó—. Ayer no cené… Será mejor ir cuanto antes al comedor, que sea lo que sea, no me importa. ¡Tengo que comer algo ahora mismo!

Salió disparada hasta el baño para tirarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. Ni siquiera se miró al espejo.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, sin embargo, el coraje que le daba el apetito se fue desvaneciendo y tuvo miedo de descubrir que había diferencias enormes entre la vida que ella recordaba y esta de ahora. Tres años no parecían mucho tiempo y sin embargo…

Fue despacio hasta la sala, asomando primero apenas la nariz para espiar el interior. Lo primero que apareció en su ángulo de visión fue a House, que estaba levantando un emparedado para comenzar a comer, y tenía un libro abierto sobre la mesa, que revisaba esporádicamente. Luego vio a su hija, sentada en una punta de la mesa, tenía una cuchara en la boca y un tazón de cereal bajo sus manos, y pudo ver sus enormes ojos claros y su largo cabello castaño, vestida con uniforme escolar que no consiguió reconocer de ninguna de las escuelas que conocía y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola.

Allí estaban ellos, casi parecía que faltaba espacio.

House miró de reojo y con una media sonrisa a la mujer espiando desde la entrada y observó cómo se sobresaltaba cuando Marina pasó a su lado saludándola. La niñera dejó sobre el suelo el morral con rueditas de la niña y Cuddy caminó recelosa hacia su nuevo puesto (antes solía sentarse en la cabecera) al lado del nefrólogo y frente a su hija. Se fue sentando con movimientos tensos, preparada para que en cualquier momento algo explotara.

House desvió la mirada para aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la cara de susto que tenía Cuddy.

Rachel Cuddy apartó su atención del tazón con cereal y leche y miró a su madre antes de quitarse el cubierto de la boca y hablar.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Maggy luego de la escuela? —empezó a decir con que armonizaba con su edad, angelical e infantil.

—¿Maggy? —replicó Cuddy sin saber quién era.

House las observó con gesto aburrido y volvió a su libro.

—Mi amiga de la escuela, mamá. ¿No la recuerdas?

—Sí, claro —Cuddy tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué no iba a recordarla?

—Tú preguntaste —continuó simplemente la niña—. ¿Puedo ir?

—Ah…Claro, es solo que necesitamos pedir permiso a la madre de… Uhm… A la madre de Maggy para que puedas verla —replicó nerviosa Cuddy. No se le ocurría qué excusa dar.

—House dijo que podía ir, ¿verdad? —dirigiéndose al nefrólogo.

—Dije que hablaras con tu madre —aclaró el aludido antes de beber un poco de su humeante café—. Y es precisamente eso lo que haces, ¿por qué involucrarme?

—Quiere mostrarme su nueva colección de muñecas.

—Sí, es una gran idea —House puso los ojos en blanco— dejarte ir con esa niña superficial y aburrida…

—¡House! Solo bromeaba, cariño, por supuesto que puedes ir a casa de tu amiga.

Cuddy tomó la comida y se puso a mirar disimuladamente al médico. No podía explicar cómo había podido iniciar una relación con él, y mucho menos, concebía la idea de haberse casado. ¿Estaría ebria o drogada cuando dijo el típico «Sí, acepto»? ¿Por qué habrá terminado con Lucas? ¿Cómo se habrá comportado House con ellas durante todo este tiempo?

Después fijó la vista en Rachel, que miraba su tazón y se dedicaba a disfrutar de su ración. Parecía que el sarcasmo del nefrólogo no afectó en lo más mínimo la personalidad de ella, incluso, creyó verla sonreír divertida mientras reprendía al médico. Lucía feliz y tranquila, como cualquier niña de su edad. Eso la tranquilizó enormemente.

—¿Te pasa algo, mamá? —preguntó Rachel sobresaltando a la mujer, que se pegó un poco a House.

—Nada, nada, de verdad —Cuddy forzó una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que lleves al pequeño monstruo a la escuela o llegará tarde —intervino el nefrólogo.

La niña entrecruzó los brazos y arrugó el rostro en una graciosa mueca, visiblemente enfadada.

—Soy una niña grande —se quejó mirando a House.

—Eso díselo a las niñas más altas que tú —replicó el hombre, acercando su rostro al de Rachel.

—Hey, basta ustedes dos —dijo Cuddy con firme y suave, mirando a su hija y luego al rostro del hombre.

Finalmente, la mujer apartó la taza y miró curioso a su esposo.

—¿Y tú? ¿A qué hora piensas ir al hospital? —preguntó Cuddy sencillamente.

—Me casé con la administradora, eso me da ciertos beneficios, ¿no te parece? —respondió engulléndose el último trozo de emparedado.

—No lo creo—respondió ella—. Creí que ser un… hombre de familia cambiaría tus «viejos hábitos».

—Me amas como soy —la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Además, tengo mis métodos para convencer a mi jefa de llegar a la hora que quiera —sonrió con malicia.

—¿De qué habla, mami? —exigió saber Rachel mirando a su madre.

—Nada, nada —Cuddy se hizo la desentendida mientras fulminaba a su esposo con la mirada.

—¿Cosas de adultos?

—Exacto —concedió aliviada ella.

—¿Me dirán algún día qué son esas «cosas de adultos»?

—Lo sabrás en unos años y…

—¡Cierra la boca House! —exclamó indignada mirando represiva al hombre de mirada azul.

—Mami, ¿puedo ir mañana con ustedes al hospital? —cambió de tema.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Estaré muy ocupada y dudo mucho que alguien pueda cuidarte.

—He ido antes y siempre me cuida Park —aclaró Rachel.

—Eh… Bien, hija, lo discutiremos luego —replicó— ¿Bien?

—¿Por qué no ahora? —quiso saber.

—Dejemos las preguntas para luego, Rachel —insistió Cuddy apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y mirando enojada al nefrólogo—. Es mejor que me vaya a la habitación o llegaremos tarde.

La mujer suspiró y bajó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando lo vio y el estómago le dio un vuelco, revolviéndose en su interior. Un anillo. Un anillo delgado y sencillo que brillaba suavemente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Un anillo de matrimonio.

Se levantó despacio, sin mirar a nadie.

—Voy a darme un baño —murmuró antes de atravesar el pasillo y perderse en su habitación.

House miró pensativo el lugar que hacía un momento ocupaba su esposa.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Cuddy cerró la puerta de la alcoba y se apoyó en ella.

«Estoy casada», pensó, pero al decirlo con palabras no le resultaba tan real como cuando había visto el anillo. No sabía por qué pero ese anillo le confirmaba todo de una manera tan clara que resultaba hasta gracioso, tal vez porque era un símbolo muy antiguo que se usaba en tantas culturas alrededor del mundo que era demasiado obvio.

Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Y comenzó a reír.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para aplacar la risa. Era toda una idiota, ese anillo no quería decir nada, cualquiera podía ponerse una alianza y fingir estar casado, pero para ella era la confirmación de la verdad. «No estaba soñando después de todo», se dijo todavía riendo. ¿Por qué con ese pequeño detalle veía las cosas con tanta claridad? ¿Por qué?, se preguntó una y otra vez, riendo histérica, hasta que la risa se transformó en llanto y tuvo que morderse los nudillos para no gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué hay mal conmigo?» Seguía sollozando y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. «¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué significa esto? Por dios, no puedo dejar de llorar… Soy tan idiota. Que nadie me vean así… No puedo… no puedo… Y ahora… ni siquiera voy a saber cuál es mi cepillo de dientes».

Y fue el grado de ridiculez de ese último pensamiento el que la terminó de hundir en la miseria, rodeándola de un sentimiento de desesperación. Se mantuvo un momento quieta, con la cabeza gacha, sentada en el suelo, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, respirando agitadamente.

«Suficiente, Cuddy. Eres una mujer inteligente. La decana de medicina más joven que haya pisado un hospital. Vas a enfrentar esto. ¡Vamos!». Pero su cuerpo continuaba inmóvil, desconectado de su mente como si no le perteneciera.

«Vamos, Cuddy. ¿Y qué si estás casada con House? ¿No te gustaba de todas formas? Estabas dispuesta a tener algo con él antes de relacionarte con Lucas, y, seguramente, te diste cuenta de que lo amabas lo suficiente como para darle una nueva oportunidad, ¿verdad?, sí, y House te demostró que se merecía esa oportunidad… A su manera, pero debió hacerlo. ¿Qué importa si no recuerdas? Eso es solo un detalle, un pequeño detalle. Eres la esposa de Gregory House. Y, al parecer, no ha sido tan malo, de lo contrario te habrías divorciado y tu hija no se vería tan feliz. Lo _aceptaste_ tal comoes_»._

—¿Lo acepté tal como es? —murmuró, levantando un poco la cabeza.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Suficiente de preguntas sin respuestas —se dijo en voz alta, levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas—. Hay mucho que hacer y primero, lo primero, tengo que darme un baño… Pero… ¿dónde estará mi ropa? —preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación.

No tenía idea.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente Cuddy entró al baño. Había realizado una expedición en su habitación y, luego de toparse con los cajones que contenían la ropa interior de House (sorpresa descomunal), encontró lo necesario para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando entró se miró al espejo. Estaba un poco ojerosa y tenía los ojos rojos. La cara estaba pálida, sin embargo, se vio igual que siempre, quizás con el cabello apenas más largo (¿estaría necesitando el corte que siempre se hacía para mantener el largo?). Se miró un poco más de cerca y vio la decisión brillando en sus ojos claros, era la Cuddy de siempre y eso la tranquilizó.

Se quitó la ropa y estaba por ir a enjabonarse cuando no resistió mirarse una vez más en el espejo, esta vez observando todo su cuerpo. Su piel blanca y lisa, la cintura estrecha, las piernas largas y los senos estaban muy firmes… bueno, decir _muy_ sería exagerar, pero su firmeza era notoria a una edad en que sucedía todo lo contrario. Cuddy se puso de perfil con las manos en la cintura para verse mejor. Sí, era cierto, no estaba viendo mal ni imaginando cosas. _Su busto estaba más firme que nunca_. Era un hecho.

Sonrió y tomó entre sus manos una toalla, color blanco.

—Lo sabía, sabía que el yoga sería útil en esto también —dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

House entró en su habitación y la encontró cuando ella salía del baño tarareando una canción y sonriendo. Cuando lo vio se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos de manera penetrante, con seguridad y determinación. Parecía brillar, y en ese momento House la encontró magnífica y hermosa, y se quedó sin habla como tantas otras veces en que la miraba. Ella se acercó y tiró de él hasta tenerlo muy cerca. El hombre se dejó llevar sin importarle nada.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —dijo Cuddy cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

_Continuará…_

.

.;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;.

.

**Notas finales: **Hola. Lamento la tardanza, es que no me queda mucho tiempo para editar los capítulos. Pero, en el futuro, trataré de darme tiempo para publicar con prontitud. Y no se preocupes, todos los capítulos están escritos, incluso el final.

Bien. Ahora quiero aclarar un par de cosas. En el capítulo anterior, puse que ella creía estar en el año 2008, pero fue un error, puesto que, investigando, en realidad, la etapa en que Cuddy inició su relación con Lucas, transcurre en el año 2009. Pido disculpas por ese error.

Así mismo, la edad de los protagonitas es otro tema que me puse a investigar pero no llegué a buen puerto con respecto a él. Lisa tendría, aproximadamente, en el presente tiempo, 43 años y no la edad que coloqué en el capítulo anterior. En cuanto a House, sé que es mayor que ella, según recuerdo, pero no sé qué edad aproximada tendría ahora. ¿Alguien lo ha pensado? Si es así, agradecería que me lo dijeran para corregir ese dato en el capítulo dos.


End file.
